


Underfell

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Kinda Evil Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fell into a world that was black in more ways then one. You want to escape, to go home, to run from the monsters who wish to take your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfell

**Author's Note:**

> This world it pretty different from cannon. 
> 
> I am trash. Forgive me.

**Long ago, two races ruled over earth: The monsters and humans. One day, a war broke put between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed all the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many Years Latter...**

**MT. Ebott-201X**

** Legends ** **say that those who climb the mountain never return. You are no** **exception** **.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You trip on a  **vine,** and fall into a wide hole that seemed to open out of nowhere. The wind rushes past your face, causing your hair to flap widely. You land, in a surprisingly soft bed of yellow flowers. There is no one around you, and the hole is too deep to climb up. You sit up and look around, to find only a lone flower. 

You walk to it. 

The flower looks at you, causing you to flinch away. "O...oh. I'm sorry." The flower speaks, looking truly mournful. "You look pale, please don't be afraid." The flower holds out a leaf for you to shake. "I'm Flowey...Flowey the Flower. What's your name?"

"Frisk"

"Oh...that's an interesting name." He says, and you two shake 'hands.' You smile at the bright yellow blossom. "How old are you Frisk?"

"9" 

"Very young." The flower frowned harder. "Look...Frisk, this isn't a safe place for you- well no place in this world is safe for a human, but here  _especially_ isn't safe for a human child." 

You tilt your head to the side in confusion.

"This world...." His eyes filled with tears. "This world is, kill or be killed." He sniffled. "I'm just a flower, so, I know someone will come along eventually to get rid of me." He looks up at you. "Hey Frisk...I really hate to ask this of you...but." He took a deep breath. "Well, the waiting is starting to eat away at me...could you maybe just _put me out of my_ _misery_?"  

 

You shake your head very quickly. You look around you, but there's nothing. You look up, and notice that one of your shoes had gotten caught by one of the branches. You look down at the other boot that really do you no good. You quickly begin to fill it with dirt half way, before very slowly and carefully began to unearth Flowey from the ground. You placed him in the boot, and covered his roots, and half of his stem. 

"D-do you mean you want to take me  _with you?_!?" He sounds very surprised. 

You nod your head and carefully pick him up, to hold him in a comfortable position.

"Thank you so much Frisk, I swear you won't regret it!" He cried. "I'll help you, escape these ruins I mean. We really don't want to run into the woman who guards them."

You nod, and the two of you head off. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

"Take the next left." Flowy said, gesturing to that direction. "When we do that, we'll make it to  _her_ house, and through her house, we can find the escape." 

You nod, and do as you're told, but silently you question why you would go into someones house, if you wanted to avoid them. You stumble slightly over something that was left on the ground. You try and pick it up, but discover that it's just a piece of cheese stuck to the ground. "It's a mouse hole!" Flowey said, pointing to a spot on the wall that was darker then the rest.

Knowing that the mouse might one day find a way to get the cheese, fills you with DETERMINATION. You shake your head at the odd thought, and continue forward, with the strange plants directions. There were cracks in the dark purple walls. You ran your hand against one, and pulled your hand away, to see that one of your fingers had been cut slightly,

You were startled when Flowely let out a scream and, pointed at a frog that was making a quick approach. You didn't really understand what all the hullabaloo was about. It hoped over to you. You tilted your head to the side as it observed you. Suddenly it stuck out its wide tongue, and then you felt yourself become unbalanced. Like you were floating. You look down at your hands to see them glowing a light blue color. Looking further down to your feet showed that you were. indeed floating. However you weren't given the chance to think on how strange that was for very long, as you were suddenly hit very hard with white balls of energy. Flowey was screaming at you to fight it, but all you could think about was dodging and weaving around the attacks.

You were trying very hard to come up with something to say. "You look very nice today." You told the large green frog, spitting out the only thing that came to mind. You smiled at the frog while you patiently waited for his next move. It didn't understand a word you said, but it was flattered anyways. It turned and hoped away down to corridor, leaving Flowey in a state of shock.

"I....I just... _what_?" 

\------------------------------------------Somewhere else, hours later--------------------------------------  

The skeleton man was sitting outside the door to the ruins like he did, everyday for the past month. He and the guardian of the ruins would sit there, back to back never seeing the other's face. telling each other bad jokes. But today wasn't like that. Today the lady sounded exhausted.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, not letting that slightly amused air around him leave. It was part of his 'charm.'

"Ugh." She groaned, and lightly smacked her head against the door. "You'll _never_ guess what stumbled into the ruins early this morning." 

"Yeah, I'm not great at guessing. Just tell me."

"A _human child."_

There was a long pause, like he couldn't believe what she was saying. (Which he couldn't.) "And their still alive?" He ask, drawing out the last word in mild annoyance. 

"Yes, they're alive. Not for lack of trying on the monsters side though. This human has had their fair share of encounters with them, but they're still moving forward."

"Shit. That must have left a trail of dust ten miles long." The man asked. 

"No!" She groaned again. "That's their weird part. The human continues to befriend them, no matter how many injuries they take, they refuse to fight. That human seems to have a strange power of persuasion. "  

"Sounds to me like the little shit has grown on you." 

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She sighed again. "They're coming this way, and I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'm not going to fight them. I don't think I could bring myself to do it." 

"You  _know_ my job is to kill humans...right?" 

She nodded, but knew that he couldn't see it. "Knock knock..." Her voice said tiredly as she leaned against the door, waiting for the man's response. 

"Really...right now? Okay fine, I'll bite. Who's there" Came his gruff voice.

"Can you." 

"Can you who?"

"Can you do it?" She asked.

"....That's not a very good knock knock joke."

"Do you think you could do it Sans?" She asked. "Can you kill that human, if it turns out that no one else in the world has the heart to do so."

Sans laughed softly. "Yeah babe, just send 'em straight to me. I'll give them a one way ticket to hell. You can count on that."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be glad or sad about that." She let out a yawn. "Thanks anyways, Sans."

"Don't mention it Toriel. I'm always happy to help."   

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowey was on edge. The two of you found the house, but there was no one there. It seemed like the flower expected someone to jump out at them at any moment. To be fair, that had been the reality for the past few hours. But no matter how many times you were beaten down, you just got right back up, like it was no big thing. You were afraid, yes no doubt about that, but you were sure that you'd find your way home, without having to hurt a single person. You opened the door to the small house, and were pleasantly surprised by how bright and happy looking it was.

"Alright Frisk, see that staircase over there? Yeah, right there." Flowey pointed ahead of the two of you. "When we go that way, we'll find the exit to the ruins." He said.

You nod your head, and put him on a table beside the door. You were really curious about the house. "W-wait! Frisk!" Flowey whisper-yelled at you, but you ignored him in favor of going into the next room. Just like the rest of the house that you had seen, it was warm. The fireplace was roaring, letting you feel relaxed. You look at the plush chair, and almost want to crawl up on it, but you remember that Flowey was with you, and you couldn't leave him alone for  _too_ long. You sigh wishfully, and turn around, to go back to your friend. 

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked irritably. You nod with a smile. You hold him close to you, making sure you didn't knock him around too much. 

When you were at the bottom of the stairs, you were intimidated by the dark and long hallway. You took a deep breath and kept moving forward, knowing that standing there wasn't going to be any safer than leaving. There were cracks in the floor and vines that were creeping in from the outside.  

There was a cold breeze and you shivered violently. You were confused, you were sure that when you fell, it was the middle of summer. Surly you hadn't been down there long enough to be winter. Your teeth chattered while you walked a little faster. You were sure you were close to the end, when you noticed a figure blocking your path. Flowey let out a whimper, and tried to hide inside your boot. 

"My dear sweet child." A soft feminine voice calls out to you, making the hair on your neck stand on end. You took a step back as the form of a large goat woman stepped closer. "I realize what I've done now." She was standing right in front of you and put her sharp clawed hand on your cheek, and brushing a few strands of hair out of your eyes. She sighed and stepped away. "What a cruel fate it'd be, to let  _him_ be the one to end your life." Shaking her head she turned away. "Not just him, but Asgore, Undyne, everyone really. So I'll make sure you won't suffer..."

"Wha-" 

"And end your life HERE!" She screamed. As she turned around quickly, several balls of black fire came racing towards you. You and Flowey let out equally high pitched screams as you jumped out of the way. "Just stand there, I'll make it quick." She said, as she threw more fire at you. You ran around in your strange spirit form, dodging left and right, up and down. You knew that if you just fought her hard enough that she'd be hurt and you could make your escape. But you wouldn't. There'd be no way you could ever forgive yourself if you did so. What if you accidentally killed her?

You let out a  cry of pain as one of the balls hit your thigh. You fell to the ground, surprised that your spirit form could be effected so badly by gravity when it fell. There were tears welling up in your eyes, as you pressed your hand to the awful burn. She was approaching your slowly, gathering power in the palms of her hand. You snapped your head up to meet her eyes. She stalled. 

"Don't look at me like that." She said, seemingly angry, but you didn't look away. "I'm doing you a favor by ending it now. Most other monsters, would do  _awful_ things to you before you died." 

You didn't look away, your eyes were filled with determination. 

"Can't you see that this is for the best?" 

You didn't look away, your eyes were filled with Determination. 

"Well...if you think you can survive out there, kill me. Fight me and prove yourself." 

You refused to move. You didn't look away, your eyes were filled with DETERMINATION. You clench your hands into fists, looking at her defiantly.  

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. Go out there and die and awful death. See if I care." She stepped around you, and left you laying there on the ground as he left. 

You were breathing heavily, as you sat up. You were back in your physical body, and the awful burn was still there. Flowey had been put in the corner sometime during the battle. You go to him, limping, trying to stay on your feet. You held gently like you always did. 

"Frisk!" He said, putting his leaves on both sides of your face, looking up at you with worry. "You're hurt." 

You nod your head and grit your teeth. The only way for you now was forward. You reached the door to the ruins and nudged it open with your shoulder. You step out onto the ground and whine when your bare feet touch the freezing cold stone. You let out a soft sob and closed your eyes tightly. It really was the worst situation you could imagine. You took another painful step. Then another. One more. You just kept putting one foot in front of the other, and you were sure that you could find somewhere to warm them. 

You jumped almost a foot in the air when you heard a branch snap behind you. You turned around, but nothing was there. You turned to face forward again and started moving faster. You saw a bridge not to far away, and you were only focused on getting as far away from the creepy forest as you could. You were almost there. So close. 

"H u m a n." A dark grouch voice said, causing you to freeze in fear. "D o n' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w   t o  g r e a t  y o u r  e l d e r s  ?" You felt the figure behind you lean closer. "Turn around." 

You did, very slowly. Your eyes widened as you came face to face with a skeleton with two red dots in his eyes that looked at you intently. His teeth were sharp, and one of them was gold. He was bundled up in a large black jacket with a fluffy white hood. His shirt was red.

"H-hello." You said, forcing yourself to smile. "I-I'm F...Frisk." You were shivering because of the harsh cold winds and the snow that was covering your bare feet.

"Yeah, I don't care." He said without missing a beat. You blinked at him in surprise opening and closing your mouth, but he cut you off before you could say anything else. "Anyways, you might want to get out of here, ya know, my brother is coming this way." He gave you a nasty smile. "And I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to bring the king the soul of a human child." 

"Where do I go?" You asked, your voice was small.

"Who the fuck cares?" He shrugged. "If you want, stay here, and see what happens next. But let me tell ya kid, you're gonna have a _real_ bad time if ya do." He moved past you, and over the bridge. You watched him leave, and waited until he was out of sight before you also move forward. 

"Frisk...please be careful." Flowey said, also seeming to be effected by the cold. You held him a little closer and smiled at him. You started to limp own, wincing at the burns on your leg.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, the skeleton you met wasn't very far away. You stood ten feet away from them, the man you met and another much taller skeleton. The second one seemed far more dangerous than his brother. You stood there listening to their conversation, until eventually, the taller one noticed you.

He looked at you for a good thirty seconds, while you stood there awkwardly gaping at him. "Sans...do my eyes deceive me...or is that..."  

You let out a soft gasp, and cover your mouth with your small hand. "Much cute." 

"Yep Paps, I think you're right." The short man you met said. "That's a human alright." 

"Amazing." 'Paps' stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Human! You have the unparalleled honor of meeting me...the Great and powerful Papyrus." He tilted his head to the side with pride. "You will also have the honor of being captured by me. As well as being  _personally_ escorted to the capital." 

"I must..." 

"Who knows human. You might  _also_ have the honor of being executed by the great and powerful leader of the Kings royal guard. (I'm talking about myself, naturally.)" 

 His shorter brother was looking at you strangely. 'I warned you.' His eyes seemed to say.  

But you weren't paying any attention. "I must....befriend." 

"Frisk no." Flowey said. 

"Frisk YES." You put him down, and quickly rushed at the tall form of Papyrus.You stopped right infront of him with a determined look on your face. 

 

 "Ah, human, I see you're accepting your fate with dignity. How very admirable." He said, looking down at you with a smug smirk.

You grabbed the end of his scarf. as you were far to short to reach much of anything else. "Let's be best friends." You told him seriously.

Flowey slapped himself in the face, Sans looked like he had just witnessed the world explode. Papyrus seemed a lack for words. "Excuse...me?"

"Friend. Me." You ordered him.

The skeleton didn't seem amused. "Are you making fun of me? How _dare you_!!!!" You sent you flying with a powerful swipe of his hand, causing you to let out a cry of pain when you hit a tree. Flowey was screaming something, but you could only focus on Papyrus who was coming closer to you. For the first time, you seemed to notice the sword attached to his side. He grabbed it off his hip, and pointed it at your throat. "The great and mighty Papyrus won't allow you to pull the wool over his eyes."

"You mean your eye _sockets_?" You asked with a smile. You heard Sans snort somewhere off to the side, which he quickly covered up as a cough.

Papyrus moved to hit you again, but you held your arms up in your defense, so he only managed to get your arms. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" He screamed in your face. He grabbed you by your hair, causing you to squeal. He pulled you close to his face. "Get ready for the fight of your life, you pathetic worm." He threw you down and kicked you, causing you to roll. You sat up feeling dizzy and kinda sick. "Well...stand up to fight." He ordered you. 

You shook your head, and stayed where you were.

He growled and started to hurl glowing _bones_ towards you. As each one hit you, you let out louder and louder screams. But you weren't going to give up. After all the scary and painful things you managed to overcome, this was not enough to cause you to lose your determination. When he went to punch you again, you dodged as quickly as you could, causing him to miss.  He flung more and more punches and kicks towards you, but you dodged each and everyone with the same smile on your face.

When he was finished with the wave of attacks, the both of your were panting. You walked up to him, and smiled brighter. "I'm sure you could kill me very easily, if you were really trying, thank you for sparing me. Great and wonderful Papyrus."

He looked at you for a few seconds, before standing up right again. "Well...yes." He coughed into his hand. "It really _would_ be unfair if I attempted to fight you for real."

You hesitantly reached up once more and tugged on his scarf. "I wasn't making fun of you, great and powerful Papyrus. I really do want to be friends with you." You smiled shyly.

He scoffed. "That almost seems dumber." He slapped your hand away and turned away to walk off. He looked over his shoulder at you. "But for your sincerity, I will not capture you now. I will allow you a day or two more to have your affairs in order." And then he was gone.   

"What the _fuck_ was  _that_?" Sans spat at you. You picked Flowey back up, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Sans growled louder. "Did you just try to make friends with someone who tried to  _kill_ you." 

"He didn't try and kill me." You said. "Obviously, or I'd be dead."

"Do you _really_ think that's going to work?" He glares at you. 

"Well _duh._ Friendship is always the very best answer. 


End file.
